A Capturing Love
by draco-is-fabulous
Summary: I collapsed on my bed and covered my face with my hands. I was to kidnap Ginny Weasley.
1. Break ups suck

Ginny

As I walked away from the great hall, I couldn't help but still be upset over the break-up with Harry. He had told me that it was for my own safety, I could see the regret in his eyes as he spoke. Two years. Two years, four months and eight days to be exact. But who was counting? Harry knew I could fight on my own! He'd seen me fight along side him! He didn't have to end all we had for my so-called "safety". So why? My sorrow turned to anger, which suddenly turned back to sadness. I collapsed down on the floor in a heap of confusion, laying my head against the cold stone wall, and cried.

It must have been at least an hour when I finally pulled myself together. I could feel the sting of fresh tears behind my eyes, and willed them not to come. I could taste the salty tears that had fallen moments before. And I couldn't help but think about Harry. His electric green eyes, black hair that always seemed messy, and his lips. Oh how I loved his lips. I loved the way his fingers entwined perfectly with mine. The warm tingle I always got when he pulled me near, and the way his grip tightened around my waist when-

I was awoken from my miserable trance by someone tripping over my outstretched leg. I gasped when I realized who it was.

I pair of grey stormy eyes looked up at me and the face to which it belonged immediately turned into a sneer when it realized who I was.

"Watch yourself Weasley!" spat none other than Draco Malfoy. God how I hated him. First Harry, now him? Why did the world hate me?

"Did you hear me Weasel?" he asked as he picked himself up off the ground. I stood up too, not wanting to be looked down upon by this prat.

"Loud and clear, Malfoy." I stared into his eyes, and narrowed my own. I was sure I looked like a wreck from bawling my heart out for the past hour or so, but I didn't care.

"Then you should learn to answer your superiors!" he smirked.

"By superiors, I certainly hope you don't mean yourself," I gave him a faux-smile and he sneered at me. I rolled my eyes and began to walk in the direction of the kitchens. I hadn't eaten much at supper and I was getting hungry.

I heard footsteps behind me, three to be exact, and then my wrist was captured in his firm grasp. I couldn't help but notice how strong he was.

"Where do you think your going, Weasel?" he demanded, rather than asked.

"If you must know, I'm headed to the kitchens." I wasn't in the mood to argue. I wanted food and sleep.

"Why?" He yet again demanded with a raise of his perfectly carved eyebrow.

"Well, because generally when people are hungry, they go get food. And generally food is kept in this place called the kitchen. It's a great place really, it has fridges and ovens and cupboards!" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He squeezed my wrist and a whimper escaped my lips.

"Don't get funny with me Weasley." His eyes were like stones. Cold, hard. He held my gaze and I knew what game he was playing at, and I was up for it. I held the stare for as long as I could, but eventually gave in, and looked away. He smirked and let go of my wrist. As the circulation returned to my fingers, he began to walk towards the dungeons.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I called after him. He froze and turned around. 

"What now, Weasley?" I could see his irritation plastered across his perfect features.

"Why were you running through the halls of a deserted corridor?" I actually was rather curious.

"None of your bloody business!" He straightened his shoulders defensively.

"But I told you-

"Weasley, I don't care. I will not be seen talking to a filthy blood traitor like you when I have business that needs to be taken care of!" He was breathing hard "so go run to your little saint of a bloody boyfriend, Potter, and leave me the hell alone!" He stared at me, I noticed is chest rise and fall, and pictured the muscles underneath that black robe, rising and falling in sync with his breathing. I quickly dismissed the thought from my head, horrified that it had entered in the first place.

Thinking about Draco Malfoy in such a way is wrong. So unbelievably wrong.

I suddenly remembered his earlier comment, and a sickening feeling formed at the pit of my stomach. I had to hold back a fresh wave of tears.

"He's not my boyfriend, anymore." I muttered.

Draco smirked and headed for the dungeons once again.

I turned to go the other way, but tripped over my own feet. I braced myself for the impact of the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes to come face to face with a smirking Draco.

"Thanks" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Watch yourself Weaselette." And with that, he dropped his arms and strode off. When I looked up from straightening out my skirt, he was gone.

I sighed and made my way to the Gryffindor towers. I was no longer in the mood for food. Maybe Hermione and I could talk to Harry or something. But when I got to the tower, minutes later, I had changed my mind. I wanted nothing to do with the boy who just broke my heart. I wanted nothing to do with his friends. I needed to move on. But the question was, could I?

I made my way through the common room and up to the dormitories. Just as I was going up the stairs, Harry came out of the boy's dormitory. I froze. He nodded to me and went down to sit with Ron and Hermione. He said something, and all three of them looked up at me. I turned quickly on my heel, and made my way to the dormitory.

I pulled on some purple pyjama's and let sleep overtake me.


	2. Flying and Misconceptions

Draco

Red hair. Red hair, soft skin, brown eyes. I couldn't get the image of the she-weasel out of my mind! The fact that she was in there horrifies me at the least, but the way I was thinking about her was disgusting me! She's a Weasley!

But the image of her face, blotchy and wet from crying, the stubbornness in her eyes, it was just too much. Ugghhh! Why did I have to trip over her? Why did she have to be in that corridor? WHY DO I CARE?

Yet again, this question crossed my mind. Why? Maybe the way it felt to have her under me? That fiery temper and fierce stubbornness? I don't know. But I wanted her.

Wait, I want her? No way, no no no no no. No way I wanted a Weasley. This has to stop. Anyway, I can figure this out later.

As I walked through the corridors, on my way to potions, I heard Ginny's name pass through a small crowd of gossipers.

"Did you hear what she did?" one of them whispered.

"I saw her myself! She was with Potter, too," another one, I could feel my blood boil at the sound of the-boy-who-unfortunatly-lived's name. God how I hated him.

"They were just flying around the pitch together, I don't see the big deal, they were probably just practicing." I recognized this voice, it was Lovegood. I heard she was a friend of Weasley's, probably why she was defending her.

"But Luna, they had a thing last year, they only broke up a few days ago,"

"Yeah, and Lavender saw Harry with his arm around her shoulder, walking towards the pitch!"

"_what?"___I thought to myself, "_Why would Potter have his filthy paws all over the Weaselette! And why do I care so much?"_

I casually walked by the girls as if nothing was the matter, but in fact, my mind was racing. I needed a plan to get Weasley away from Potter. Why do I care so much? No idea. But I'm sure I would figure that out later, right now, I was headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. Screw morning potions, I had business to take care of.

Ginny

As the wind swept my red curls around my face, and the handle of my broom made my hands sore, I felt amazing. Whenever I flew, by myself or in this case with Harry, all of my troubles were put aside. I just felt, free.

I felt a gush of air as the raven haired boy zoomed passed me. He stopped and hovered in mi-air and grinned wildly at me. I shook my head and shot after him.

I was glad that we stayed friends after the break up. We talked after, and Harry explained how he never meant to hurt me, and that we could try to get back together. I said it was probably better to just stay friends. He agreed reluctantly, and booked the Quidditch pitch for this afternoon.

"Gin, this is great! We should do it more often!" Harry was beaming. Clearly he enjoyed being airborne as much as me.

"Yeah! Hey what do you say we go for a couple laps around the lake! I need to get out of the pitch,"

"I don't know Gin, we're not supposed to leave the pitch," Harry seemed hesitant, about something other than just leaving the pitch. I shrugged it off and put on my best puppy dog pout.

"Come on Harry, you're team captain! Surely we can leave for a little while to do something more…interesting." After the words left my mouth I realized how they sounded and immediately regretted my phrasing.

I went to correct myself but apparently Harry had taken it in the same way I had hoped he wouldn't, and was already soaring towards the lake at full speed. I shrugged, and chased after him.

We were racing side by side, lap after lap around the frozen lake, winter was almost over, so in some places it was thawed.

"Hey Ginny?" questioned Harry

"Yeah?"

"Try and keep up!" he smiled hugely.

"Wha-?" I was cut off as Harry put on a sudden burst of speed and I shook my head and grinned, before chasing after him. After awhile I took the lead, not even Harry and his Firebolt could catch me!

We landed by the old tree in a heap of laughter. Harry had just thrown snowballs at a couple of Slytherin 6th years and flew in the other direction to not be spotted, he ran into me and we crash-landed under the big oak tree.

We just lay there for a moment, trying to collect ourselves. Every time one of us would regain our senses, the other one would snort or giggle and start the other one up again.

After we had settled down to the occasional chuckle, Harry put his arm around my waist.

I was too exhausted to realize what he was implying, and just leaned into him, with my head resting on his shoulder.

We enjoyed each other's company for a while until Harry spotted someone in the distance.

"Oh Great." Said Harry in an annoyed tone of voice.

"What is it?" I asked, half asleep.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The blood-traitor's damsel and scar-head? What a cute couple! On second thought, the sight rather disgusts me." Smirked Malfoy.

"What do you want Ferret?" I spat

"Fiesty are we?" Malfoy's smirk only grew.

"She asked you a question" Harry and I were both on our feet now, Harry's arm never leaving my waist. Malfoy seemed to notice as well.

"I thought you two ended your pathetic little , did you call it a relationship?" Malfoy seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Uh, we did." Harry said before quickly removing his arm. "Ended it I mean,"

Malfoy's smirk, if at all possible, widened. Geez, it's like the only two things that face of his could do was smirk or sneer. Which was unfortunate, it was a face that looked like it had been carved by angels. His angled chin, pointed nose, perfectly chiselled eye brows and those lips, pink lines that I could only imagin- wait _what? _Since when did I think of Draco Malfoy as angelic? I was slightly confused, but only slightly. I had noticed his gorgeousness before and- _gorgeousness? _

"Well, as head boy, I thought it would be my duty to deduct 50 points for flying out of range. Aswell as give the Weaselette here a detention. Friday night at 6:30 sharp. Don't be late," He turned to walk away when Harry butt in.

"Why does she have a detention?" He was fuming, obviously annoyed with his enemy.

"For being with you" Malfoy stated simply, before winking at me and smirking at Harry. He turned on his heel and stalked off to the castle. Leaving behind a fuming Harry, and me with my mouth agape.

"What the-"

"Fuck" Harry finished for me.


	3. Kissing, detention, and more kissing

Ginny

I sat in the common room with Ron, Harry and Hermione, (Otherwise known as the golden trio) and listened. It was actually quite amusing to just sit there and listen to them. Ron and Hermione were bickering about one thing or another, soon enough they would excuse themselves and go snog. Harry sat at the table and studied for his NEWTS, he was either completely unaware of his two best friends fighting, or just used to it.

I smirked to myself and at this Harry looked up with the raise of an eyebrow. I gave him a smile, which seemed to satisfy him enough, because he nodded and went back to his parchment, scribbling something down every once in a while.

Sure enough, Ron and Hermione made an excuse, Hermione was "tired" and Ron had to escort her to her dormitory, which was about a 30 second walk. To top it all off, they left out the portrait hole, the opposite direction of the girl's dormitory.

This left Harry and I. Alone and awkward.

Harry held out his hands "Awkward silence calls for awkward turtle!"

I burst out laughing and looked up to see Harry, wearing an amused look.

"It's just a turtle Gin," he chuckled, which sent me into another fit of hysterics. I don't even know why I was laughing! It wasn't even funny, at all.

"It's not that funny Ginny, but this will be," he smirked wickedly before grabbing me by the waist and sliding me along the couch onto his lap, tickling me like mad.

"S-s-to-op it Ha-arry!" I gasped.

He did as was requested and I sat up to wipe the tears out of my eyes. He sat there, looking sheepish. I didn't wait for another awkward silence.

I leaned over and snatched his glasses off of his face.

"Hey! Gin, I can't see!" I could tell he was trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably.

We carried on like this for about ten minutes, acting childish and goofing around. And to be quite honest with you, it was great, that is, before…

My head was on Harry's shoulder, our laughter had dies down to the occasional giggle. And I was drifting to sleep. But of coarse, Harry had to ruin the moment. He was thinking, hard. I could see the was his eyes were staring at one particular spot in the fire.

"Harry?" I asked. He looked down on me, he looked confident and I put two and two together. Damn it Harry, why?

"Gin, I need to be more than your friend, I need you,"

I started to reply, but his lips were already covering mine. My first instinct was to pull away, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I just went with it. I realized that I hadn't been responding and Harry was probably getting confused, so I promptly moved my lips in motion with his.

His lips were wet and sloppy, and is tongue was pointed and was just darting around my mouth. I started to pull away but he only deepened the kiss, weaving his hands around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He finally broke the kiss, leaving him gasping for air and me very confused.

I didn't want this. This is why we broke up I thought?

He was smiling like an idiot, and I immediately felt bad for not feeling the same way anymore. I finally understood. He didn't break up with me because he wanted to, he broke up with me because he had too. After he graduated, he would go try and find Voldemort, and that would put me in danger. I thought it was sweet, but my feelings for Harry were fading, and to tell the truth, I wasn't to eager to get them back.

Our relationship had been great, I admit that. He obviously had strong feelings for me, and me him. But there was always something missing. For some time, I thought maybe he just wanted me to boost his self-esteem. And since I had had a crush on him since the begging of my fifth year, I was the ideal choice.

I realised then and there, that I wanted to change. I didn't want to be known as 'Harry Potter's number one fan' or 'the Weasel's little sister'. I wanted to be Ginny Weasley, and I had to move on from this stupid school girl crush and prove myself to the world. Or at least to Hogwarts.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with _Malfoy_ at 6:30?" He asked out of plain curiosity.

I glanced up at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the common room, by the fireplace. 6:20.

"Shit! Thanks Harry!"

"You still have 10 minutes," He raised an eyebrow suggestively and I tried not to grimace. I really didn't want this anymore.

"Sorry Harry, I need to get ready and it's at least 5 minutes to the dungeons," I rushed up stairs, pulled my hair into a high ponytail, traded my sweatpants for jeans, grabbed my robe and wand and sprinted out into the common room once more.

Harry was standing there looking hurt, and confused.

"Harry, we broke up, we can't do this anymore," with that I hugged him tightly and raced for the portrait hole.

The whole way down to the dungeons, I couldn't help but think about that kiss. Why had I enjoyed it so much when we were dating, and not at all only a few days after we broke up? I knew why. Because I didn't want to be just another girl. I needed to find someone else, but that would have to wait until after detention.

I was just about to enter the door to the classroom Malfoy told me to meet him in when I caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair from inside. The door opened quickly and standing there in front of me was the Slytherin Sex God himself, looking as smug as ever.

"You're late." He commented. I looked over his shoulder and saw the clock hanging above the desk. 6:31.

"By one minute Malfoy, calm down," I could hear him smirking as I slipped past him and sat at a desk directly in front of his desk.

He sat at his desk and stared me in the eye. We just sat there. Neither saying anything until I was begging to wonder,

"Well?" I commented dryly.

"Well what?" he responded in and equally dull tone.

I noticed that his eyes had travelled down and were now resting on my chest. I blushed when I realised I was wearing a very low cut tank top, with my robes thrown haphazardly over top.

"Well, what am I going to do for detention? Or did you just summon me here so that you could stare at my chest for an hour?" I spat. I was not taking this from Draco Malfoy, and hastily covered my chest with my robe.

"Ok, Weaselette, come here." He was smirking. I knew that smirk; he was defiantly up to something.

I approached him carefully, not quit sure what he had in mind. He stood and cast a quick locking charm, followed by a silencing charm on the door. He returned his gaze upon me and strode forward and leaned in so that our noses were almost touching and I could feel his breath on my lips. This sent shivers down my spine, which he unfortunately noticed.

"I'll show you, what you're going to be doing for detention." And with that, he shoved me up against a wall roughly and his body came down on top of me.

His lips crashed down hard on mine, I tried to struggle free, but he only tightened his already firm grip on my wrists, which were now being held above my head. He forced his tongue in through my closed lips and aggressively explored the inside of my mouth.

His tongue and he went back to exploring. Malfoy's hands were venturing up my shirt now, the tips of his fingers grazing the outline of my bra.

Damn he was good at this.

But no, this was Draco Malfoy, this was so wrong on so many levels. But he was a lot better at it than Harry, that was for sure.

When my brain registered exactly who's hands were up my shirt and who's tongue was down my throat, I struggled again, closing my lips abruptly, shoving his hands out of my shirt and punching him in the chest. I couldn't help but notice how hard and muscular it was.

I felt him smirk against my lips.

"Enjoying yourself yet?"

I pulled away while he talked.

"You filthy, good-for-nothing, idiotic, rude, ignorant, aggressive, arrogant, stubborn, dirty little cock-roach!" I was fuming. He had ignited the famous Weasley temper, and he was going to get his fill of it.

"I can't believe you would just walk straight up to me, and do that! Is that why you brought me here in the firs place?" I was pacing, I felt like mother getting mad at the twins for pulling a prank on Ron

"Well I don't appreciate it when you guys think you can walk straight up to a girl and kiss her like that! First Harry, now you I just can't-"

"Potter? Potter kissed you? When?" Malfoy seemed oddly interested in something other than himself for a change. I laughed in my head at my own little joke. Malfoy? Caring about anyone but himself? Yeah right.

"Just a minute ago when-" as I realized what was going on, I let out a huge smile. "No way."

"What?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"You're jealous." I stated simply.

"Of Potter?"

"Yeah. You're jealous because Harry kissed me. Why, I have no idea. Why did you kiss me in the first place Malfoy? Maybe you could clear that up for me?"

"I, uh, I don't, uh, you can leave now." He stated.

"But Malfoy, I want to know why you kissed me because-"

"I said you can leave, Weasley. Now." He pointed to the doors and I scurried out, and back towards the Gryffindor common room.

I went straight up to my bed, changed, and got into bed. I had some serious thinking to do.

Draco

"So, why did you kiss her?" Blaise asked. As my best friend I told him everything, including what had happened with the youngest Weasley about an hour ago.

"I don't know!" I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced my private head-boy dorm.

"Are you?" Blaise asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Am I what?" I stopped pacing to face my friend.

"Jealous of Scahead?"

My jaw dropped. Did he actually just ask that?

"Of coarse not! It's just that, ok first of all, you can't deny me when I say the Weaselette is not bad looking right?"

"She is more than "not bad looking" my friend, she is hot. I can picture her in a-"

"Blaise, you can go fantasising about her however you'd like, but I don't need to hear about it okay?"

Blaise just smirked and nodded.

"What about your father?" Blaise was sitting on my bed as I paced.

"What about him?"

"Didn't he say you needed to find someone?" Blaise always sorted something out, but I wasn't sure were exactly he was taking this.

"Yeah, he wanted me to find a mistress to take back to the Manor. Meaning, he wants me to find some whore to take home over the holidays to keep me occupied so I don't interfere with his raids and plans with the bald snake man." Blaise smirked. A knowing smirk.

"Well, you know how she just broke up with Potter?"

"Yes, I noticed when she ran out of the great hall crying. That must have been it then eh?" I was losing interest quickly. I needed nine inches of parchment on the pros and cons of using poly juice potion for the next day. I had barely two inches.

"Yes that was it, generally, a girl will be really upset for awhile and feel like the boy is a complete idiotic bastard and will try to go find someone else. So this is where you come in," He eyed me questioning whether or not I was still paying attention.

"Yes, I'm listening, so what do I need to do?"

"Comfort her." He stated simply.

"What?"

"Comfort her, make her believe it was all Potter's fault and she didn't do anything wrong. Gain her trust, then bring her back to the Manor and please your father."

"I don't want to have to shag the she-weasel!" Why would Blaise even think that?

"Then don't. Just keep her up in your room to please your father. But in time, I think you will."

"Blaise you're a genius. A sick-minded, arrogant genius."

I had been contemplating whether or not to just bring back Pansy, but shuddered at the thought. She would be all too willing to jump into my bed the second I asked. But the Weaselette, now that was a challenge.

Blaise just grinned as I shook my head.


	4. A change of plans

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I've had this chapter written for a while but my Internet has been down for a couple weeks. To make it up to you this chapter is pretty long, and I will try to have another (exciting!) chapter posted by the end of the weekend.

The Draco/Ginny will start soon; I just need to build up the bulk of my story a bit. So probably one or two for chapters before it really starts to get exciting.

**I also realized that I have not been putting disclaimers on my chapters, or author notes. Please let me know what you think of my story so far and any comments/suggestions are highly appreciated! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling. So I cannot say I own anything here but the plot.**

Without further ado: Chapter 4

"_So you told him then?" a bone chilling voice spoke from a leather chair._

"Yes, My Lord. He has been instructed to find a mistress by the holidays." The second voice was not nearly as cold, but harsh just the same.

"_Well done, but there has been a change in plans, we need a girl who is dear to Potter. And therefore, will lure in the Order and we can attack."_

"But my Lord, will Potter even show up?"

_There was a moment of laughter, if you could even call it that. It was cold, evil. Not to mention high-pitched and snake like._

"Of coarse! How could his heroic needs pass up an opportunity like this?"

"_Very well my Lord. I will inform the boy." _

Ginny

It was almost Christmas break. In three weeks, I could leave this hell of a school and go home. The only problem was, Harry would be there too. As well as Hermione. It was gonna be a very awkward break if we didn't get back on speaking terms. I had made up my mind that I was done with Harry. I don't care if he only broke up with me for my safety, we could be friends, maybe. But I didn't want another relationship with him.

Come to think of it, we never really did work. We fought often and never seemed to agree on anything except Quidditch. Whenever we ran out of things to talk about, we just made out.

I didn't feel special when he wrapped his arms around me or when his lips met mine. I guess our relationship was just not right. I knew it was never going to progress to anything, certainly not marriage, so I didn't see the point in dating. We were only dating because it was what everyone expected us to do. I've had a crush on Harry since I was ten, but that's all it ever was. A crush.

I was disrupted from my musings as Hermione came bustling in the dormitory with a worried look on her face.

"Ginny! Get up! It's almost 8:00!" sure enough, I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 7:35. If I wanted to make it to breakfast by 8:00, I had to hurry.

I jumped out of bed, tossing my covers and sheets haphazardly over on to the floor and rushed to grab a towel.

"Thanks 'Mione!" I threw her a smile as I ran towards the showers. I quickly stripped and stepped into the steamy heaven. Unfortunately, it only lasted about 5 minutes since I was in a rush. I looked in the mirror and groaned. My hair was wet and I had streaks under my eyes from my leftover mascara. My wand was up in the dormitories, which meant I had to parade through the common room, in a towel, looking like a wet raccoon. Joy.

I decided I didn't really have an option and was just wasting time. I peeked my head out the bathroom door. There was no one there. I took my chances and scurried out, careful to grip my towel above my breasts.

"Ginny, we really need to ta-" Harry stopped talking as he realized I was clad only in an old red towel, which I now notices was incredibly short. I brushed passed him, trying to ignore his bulging eyes.

"Maybe later Harry," I muttered.

I sighed as I re-entered the dormitory and pulled on some jeans, and a white blouse. I grabbed my robes and made for my mirror. Casting a quick drying spell on my hair, I charmed it to curl, then placed it in a bun on top of my head, some of the strands fell loosely around my neck, but I didn't have time to fix that right now. I didn't look amazing, but it was pretty good for getting ready in 20 minutes, having just woken up 30 minutes prior.

8:35. Enough time to gather my things and be in the great hall for breakfast, which ended at 9:00.

I sat down between Colin and Hermione, across from Ron and Harry. I avoided Harry's gaze, and pretended to be extremely interested in my toast and eggs.

Draco

I looked up from my barely touched breakfast as I heard the doors to the great hall open. It was the she-weasel. Great. I couldn't help but notice that she looked rather good today.

With a couple strands of curly hair falling in her face, she looked naturally beautiful. I don't even think she noticed how much cleavage she was showing off with that white blouse, as she threw on her school robes. I smirked to myself, she may be a Weasley, but she sure had a great body.

I rolled my eyes and groaned for probably the hundredth time this morning. I had been constantly thinking about her since Blaise mentioned she be the one to become my mistress.

Blaise sat down across from me and followed my gaze. He smirked and shook his head once he realized who I was looking at.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how this whole plan to bring her back to the Manor was going."

"Not so great, I haven't tried anything yet." I rarely admitted defeat, but Blaise was my best mate, he was the only one who saw the real me, without even my trusty façade for protection.

"Better get on that, mate, you've only got three weeks!"

"I know," I muttered and continued picking at my plate of eggs and bacon.

Just as I was about to leave, the owls flew in, signaling the arrival of mail. Azariah, my black eagle owl, dropped onto my shoulder with a letter in her beak. I scratched her neck and gave her a piece of cheese as payment, before watching her fly gracefully up to the owlery once more. I had to admit, she was the most graceful owl in the school. All the other owls just flew in and dropped packages in front of their masters.

I took a glance at the letter and frowned. On the front was printed 'Draco' in my father's messy handwriting, with the Malfoy crest on the back.

I sat back down and opened the letter.

_Dearest Draco,_

_There has been a change of plans. You are no longer in need of a mistress but when you return home, I have a mission to ask of you. The Orders you will receive will be from the Dark Lord himself, so I would not ignore his requests._

_Burn this letter when you finish reading it. I trust you will show no one._

_Lucius_

I quickly pulled out my wand and muttered 'incendio' before watching the letter burst into flames.

Blaise eyes me carefully before speaking "From your father?"

When I nodded he asked what he wanted.

"I am no longer in need of a mistress, but I will be given 'direct orders from the Dark Lord himself'" I made air quotes around the last part, for Blaise knew how I felt about the Dark Lord.

Personally, I thought he was a lunatic psychopath. I had no intentions of being like my father. I despised my father. I didn't want to be anything like him in the slightest of ways. He beats my mother, beats me, and when I was younger, I saw him bringing home strange children. Later these children turned out to be muggles, who my father tortured and killed. I wanted to be nothing like my father, or his bloody Lord for that matter.

"Well, good luck with that, Drake. You'll have to owl me with the news. But right now, we have double potions and personally, I don't really feel like facing the wrath of Snape, at 9:30 Monday morning."

I smirked and accompanied my friend to the dungeons. We were almost there when I saw the Weaselette talking with Granger. I don't know why I did it, but I pulled Blaise aside to listen.

"What are you-" I shushed him with a finger to his mouth, and when he caught sight of the two girls he seemed to understand and crouched down behind a statue while I hid behind another.

"You'll be fine Ginny," Granger said "There is nothing to worry about, just because you moved up to seventh year potions doesn't mean people will treat you any different. And just because you will be the only sixth year in a class of seventh years doesn't mean-"

"Hermione, as much as I love you, you're not helping. If that, your making matters worse."

I couldn't help but smirk at this. Granger needed to be told when to shut up. I was just about to leave my hiding place when the topic became of my interest.

"So how are you and Harry?"

I crouched down beside Blaise to watch his expression. He seemed to have the same idea as me, and kept quiet.

"I don't know, it's awkward." Replied Weasley.

"Yeah, you guys were tense at breakfast, he spoke to you a couple times and you completely ignored him!"

Blaise snickered and I kicked him in the chin.

"I've made up my mind though, I'm done with him. He was nothing special and things really didn't work out. He can't seem to make a decision though; he kissed me a couple nights ago, and completely ogled me this morning when I was walking from the shower to the dorms! Sure, I was only in a towel, but he didn't have to be so obvious about it!" The redhead sighed in frustration, as they continued on their trek to the potions class.

I seized that moment to make my appearance.

"What is it I hear about only being in a towel?" I asked, putting on my best smirk. "You know Weaselette, as appealing as that sounds, you shouldn't go wandering around the dungeons with such talk, you never know who might overhear you." I smirked and glanced over at Blaise. He seemed to be in some sort of a trance, starring at… Granger? Ew. I would talk to him about that later.

The she-weasel sneered in return, and pulled Granger towards the potions class where they sat side by side and continued talking. I caught the occasional word, like 'Harry', 'boyfriend' and 'bastard'. I couldn't help but smirk at the last one, and hoped they were referring to Potter.

My attention quickly fell to the front of the class as the large-nosed potions professor started rambling on about who-knows-what.

"As you may have noticed," his monotone voice began, " Miss Weasley will be joining us in seventh year potions this year. She finds sixth year potions too easy and therefore it would be a waste of time."

I saw the Weaselette blush, and nudged Blaise. We both smirked and went back to listening to Snape.

"I expect you to treat her the same as you treat your other classmates, and not to make fun at her expense." He glared at the Slytherins, particularly Blaise and I, who wore identical smirks.

"Very well, as you know, you work in pairs in my class," Blaise looked at me and I gave him a curt nod. We had been working together since our first year. "But I have noticed the little progress made with seventh years when they choose their own partners, so I have prepared a list of the pairings. There will be no complaints and no switching. The pairings will change mid-term if there is no progress made."

There was a loud groan from the class, but Snape simply smirked in satisfaction. He obviously enjoyed putting his students through misery.

The list began and one by one, students moved around the class to sit beside their partners. I was anxious, nor Blaise nor I had been called yet and I had the slightest bit of hope that Snape had the heart to put us together. But that hope was shattered as Blaise was called.

"Zabini and Miss Weasley" I looked at Blaise who was now… smirking? Why on earth would he be- oh. Typical Blaise. I remembered the conversation we had the other night in my dorm. He, as I'm sure others did, found the youngest Weasley very attractive and obviously had no problem working in close proximities with her. I could only shake my head as I waited for my name to be called. 

"Malfoy, Granger" I looked up at the potions master in horror, not believing he could be so cruel. Snape just continued reading the list of students, sentencing them to a term of torture. I could tell he was putting students together that hated each other. I looked around the room. Weasley King was with Lavender Brown, I had heard of her obsessive behavior towards him. She was currently gazing up at him with wonder in her eyes, wondering how she got so lucky.

Meanwhile Ron was giving pleading looks at pot-head, who was seated next to a rather sulky looking Pansy Parkinson. For a moment, I wanted to congratulate Snape, but just then I heard the seat next to me slide back and a pile of books being slammed on the table.

"Malfoy, if this is going to work, we are going to need to put our differences aside for just one class. Do you think you could not be and ignorant bastard for just one class?" she pleaded. I smirked.

"Sorry Granger, but it's against the Pureblood code to be anything but 'ignorant bastards' as you so kindly put it."

She huffed and started opening her books and copying down the instructions for wolf's bane potion. I did the same. Not a word was spoken between us the entire class.

Ginny

As Hermione and I made our way to the great hall, I remembered how awkward being with Blaise was. He just stared at me the entire class. I shuddered. This was going to be a long year.


	5. Brotherly love and silent agreements

**A/N Helloooo amazing readers, this is my favourite chapter so far, enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not have 10 million dollars, therefore I cannot buy Harry Potter. But after I marry Tom Felton, I won't need Harry Potter anyway.**

**I present you with; Brotherly Love and Silent agreements**

CHAPTER 5

Ginny

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I screamed as I stared at the mountain of potions homework Snape had assigned for the weekend.

Harry and Ron looked up in shock, but Hermione simply sat down on the couch beside me.

"It'll be alight Gin, look, for your nine inches on poly juice potion, pros and cons, just write bigger and add more details."

Ron smirked, "I'm sure you'd know a con of Poly Juice 'Mione? Make sure the hair is human perhaps?"

Harry burst out laughing and high-fived Ron. Hermione gave them both furious glares and turned back to me.

"What was that about?" I asked, generally confused.

"Long story. Second year." She dismissed the subject and continued helping me with my insane amount of potions homework. After two hours of Hermione's excessive explaining, I got the gist of it. Not long after that, I was up in my dormitory getting ready for supper.

I sighed as I slipped off my skinny jeans. I admit they looked good, but they were killer. I pulled on a little white pencil skirt along with a pink floral top. Everyone was getting a bit dressed up tonight because Dumbledore said he had an important announcement.

I quickly re-applied my make-up and left the dormitories. While making my way down to the Great Hall, I overheard Zabini and Malfoy talking. I slowed my pace, hoping to catch some of their conversation.

"I wonder what he wants" Zabini asked.

"I honestly have no idea but knowing my father, it won't be a walk in the park." Malfoy responded in a bored tone.

"You'll have to owl me when you find out" Their walking stopped but I could still hear there whispering.

"Look who it is," whispered Zabini. I started sweating upon being noticed and started walking at a normal pace again.

"Yeah, she goes to this school too, Blaise," I could practically hear him rolling his eyes and the smallest of smiles came to my lips.

"I know, but damn she's hot." That was Zabini again.

I blushed and scurried off to the Great Hall and took my seat between Colin and Hermione. Across from Ron and Harry.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, a noticeable tone of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione nodded and went back to conversing with Harry and my brother.

"So what's up guy's?" I asked while piling food onto my plate.

"Ginny you'll never guess," Ron sounded oddly excited about something.

But just then Dumbledore stood up on his podium and requested attention. A hush fell over the Great Hall as everyone turned his or her attention to the visibly aging headmaster.

"Happy evening everyone, last night I announced that news would follow, so here I bring you news. I am sure you are all familiar with the joke shop in Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" After everyone nodded he continued. "I have noticed a change in atmosphere this year and decided that what better to lighten the mood then a few jokes? Please welcome Fred and George Weasley, former Hogwarts students and the new owners of Hogwart's own 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'"

Fred and George burst through the doors in a cloud of purple smoke, both riding Firebolts while sporting red dragon hide jackets.

The Great Hall erupted into cheers as the twins zoomed around the Hall. They spotted me, giving a knowing look before nodding to each other and heading my way. Suddenly I got nervous.

Right then George flew over my head all the whilst grabbing me and hoisting me up onto his broom. I gave a shriek as he tossed me to Fred, they tossed me back and forth easily being as they were much bigger and stronger than I. They were both wearing huge smiles and the Hall cheered even louder.

The twins were throwing candies into the crowd, and as they were eaten, one by one the students turned into different animals. I giggled, animagus-mints. I remembered when Ron was there test subject for those; he ended up being a frog for three days.

I started laughing at my brothers before we landed beside Dumbledore, who looked as amused as ever. The three of us took a bow, holding hands. I gave them both tight hugs before making my way back to my seat.

Draco

"…Hogwart's own 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'"

I watched in awe as the Weasley twins burst through the doors. Obviously business was good for they both had Firebolts as well as dragon-hide jackets.

The twins looked at each other and gave a mischievous grin; I couldn't help but smirk as they looked at the Weaselette. And I outright laughed as she emitted a shriek when they scooped her up and tossed her back and forth through the air. For a moment, I wondered what it would be like to have brothers or sisters. They certainly loved each other a lot.

I dismissed the thought and watched as they ended their show and the three Weasley's took a bow.

"Brilliant Ginny!" I could here the Weasel-King from the other side of the hall. 'What would it be like to have siblings?' I wondered again.

I was interrupted from my musings as Blaise elbowed me sharply in the ribs. He was laughing as well.

"What a family" he muttered.

"It looks like all the Weasley's aren't dirt poor anymore either, did you see their jackets?" I had to admit, they were nice jackets.

"Forget the jackets, mate, did you see their brooms?" Blaise stared transfixed at the brooms currently resting in the Weasley twin's hands.

I was about to comment on how Blaise could probably afford a Firebolt as well, when the twins started talking.

"Helloooooo Hogwarts!" They cried in unison. The Great Hall once again erupted into cheers.

"As you now know," the one I knew as Fred began,

"We are opening a joke shop right here at Hogwarts," that must be George.

"And all of the products we used in our performance today,"

"Thanks Gin!" George interjected. I glanced over to see the she-weasel blush and smirked to myself.

"Yes thanks to our amazing sister," Fred winked at her, "but as I was saying, all the products that were sampled today will be available at the shop."

"So thank you Hogwarts and we hope you enjoy the shop!" whistles and clapping echoed all around as the twins jumped back onto their brooms, pulled their sister into the air once more, and flew out of the Great Hall. Ginny, laughing like mad as she clung to her brother's back.

Ginny

We landed atop the grand staircase and I got off the back of Fred's broom.

"You two are mental, you know that? Bloody mental!" I shook my head as I looked at my brothers who were both smiling like idiots.

"Oh come here Gin!" The chorused and I was crushed into a hug. I giggled as they released me.

"I haven't seen you since the beginning of the summer! How has business been, you two?"

"Is that all you can say after not seeing your favourite brothers since the summer?" They asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, are Bill and Charlie here?" I looked around dramatically, before being flung over George's shoulder.

"You, my dear Ginevra, are going for a swim." Grinned Fred.

"Oh, yes, is there still a giant squid in that lake?" asked George.

"Let's go find out!" teased Fred.

I squealed and squirmed, trying to break free of George's firms grasp. Finally I grabbed Fred by the collar of his jacket and the three of us collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I missed you guys so much," I exclaimed hugging them both. "How long will you be here?"

"We missed you too Gin-Bug," replied Fred, using my childhood nickname.

"We are here until the Christmas holidays and then after Christmas for a couple months. Then we're going back to Diagon Alley until summer,"

"Oh, by the way," The twins handed me a small orange box which I opened to find a silver ring with a white wing on it. I put it on and gasped. It had started glowing green!

"It's beautiful! Is this a fairy wing?"

The boys smiled and nodded. "This one's from a mountain fairy. It glows different colors when you are feeling different things, there should be a booklet in there to tell you what the colors mean."

I opened the book and turned to the page that had information on the color green.

"Green means happy, you guys are awesome!" I hugged them for what had to be the hundredth time.

"But enough about us,"

"What about you?"

"Any boys you need us to beat up?"

"Any boys at all?"

"Is it Harry?"

"How's he treatin' ya?"

They both starred at me expectantly.

"Harry and I broke up, but no there are no other boys you need to worry about," I assured them. I was able to talk about Harry without getting upset, angry or frustrated now.

Before I knew it, I was engulfed in yet another bone crushing hug from the twins.

"We'll kill him for you,"

"A right git he is,"

"We'll make him sorry Ginny,"

"No, guys it's fine. It was a while ago." I reassured them.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive?"

"100% certain?"

I laughed, "Yes, guys I'm perfectly fine."

"So what else is new?" inquired Fred. 

"Oh! I moved up to seventh year potions!" I smiled at them broadly.

"That's our sis!"

"But my partner is Zabini," I sighed dramatically, earning smirks from my brothers.

"Listen Gin, that's amazing, but dinner is almost over and we need to open up the new shop! Come by later tonight and tell us about it, if he gives you any trouble, come see us and he will learn the true meaning of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'"

I laughed and hugged my brothers a final time before making my way to Gryffindor Tower. I missed my brothers so much and was glad they were back.

I climbed the stairs to the dormitories, changed into my pyjamas and slippers and headed down to the common room to show Hermione my ring.

I met Harry on the stairwell but ignored him and kept walking. He grabbed my wrist, and without speaking pulled me into s hug. I hugged him back. And with that, we walked back down to the common room together, a silent agreement being made.

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed. After showing Ron (he had gotten in a huff for not getting anything and left to the boys dorm) I went upstairs and read my ring book for a bit, before finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Draco

Something had compelled me to follow the Weasley's, so I made the excuse of homework and followed the sound of laughter. I hid behind a statue and watched as Ginny hugged her brothers and they laughed.

I smiled as Ginny was flung over her brother's shoulder and again when they all collapsed on the floor.

I was about to leave when Ginny was handed a small orange box, she opened it and her face lit up. She placed what looked like a ring on her finger and as it glowed green, she hugged her brothers again.

I decided it was time to leave. I was horrified as something wet trickled down my cheek. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried. But surely, one tear didn't count as crying.

I quickly changed and got into bed in my head-boy dorm. For the first time in my life, I envied the Weasley's. They had the one thing I did not. They had each other.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with that handy-dandy little review button down there, I hope to have the next chapter posted ASAP **


	6. Weasley Day!

**A/N So this chapter isn't that exciting but I needed to fill some space until the Christmas break, which will be the next chapter or two. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I have a Harry Potter wand, Harry Potter robes, Harry Potter glasses and I know all the spells. But unfortunately, I am not Harry Potter. Nor am I Jo Rowling, so I cannot say I own anything but the plot. **

**I present to you, Chapter 6; Weasley Day! **

'Did you find a girl?' 'Yes, My Lord' 'Very well. Tell the boy once he returns,''Of coarse, My Lord'Ginny

As my eyes were attacked by the morning sun, I groaned and rolled over. It couldn't possibly be time to get up yet, and I could've sworn I'd closed the curtains around my bed last night…

"You do it," I heard a whisper.

"No way, she'll kill us!" another whisper, just as quiet.

Me, still not being fully awake closed my eyes tighter, in hopes of going back to sleep.

"One three."

"One,"

"Two,"

All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted into the air. I opened my eyes and emitted a loud shriek. I was being levitated into the common room by Fred and George, which could only mean one thing.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Well my darling sister,"

"We decided it would be a lovely day,"

"For a Weasley day,"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:47"

"It's bloody Saturday!" I cried.

"Your point being?" They asked, wearing identical grins.

"Fine, put me down and I'll go get ready." Their grins grew as they levitated me over a couch.

"Don't you dare," I warned, but it was too late. The twins had dropped me 20 feet onto one of the couches.

I landed next to a startled Harry, who only raised his eyebrows. When I nodded at the twins, he started laughing.

I got up and huffed off towards the showers.

It was pretty warm out, for December anyway. I decided on a pair of dark jeans, and my purple jumper with the letter 'G' in light blue across the front. I grabbed my brown boots and made for the common room.

Fred and George were waiting for me, both wearing dark blue jumpers with either a 'G' or and 'F' in florescent orange.

"Where's Ron?" I asked as I made my way down to my brothers. They looked at each other, winked at me, and then ran off to the 7th year boy's dormitories.

There was a scream, and then Ron was being levitated into the common room. (The traditional wake-up call for a Weasley day, invented by Fred and George)

Fred held his arms as George forced a red jumper over his head. His sporting a yellow 'R'.

He muttered something about it being a Saturday and huffed off towards the portrait hole. We all followed him and eventually came to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After Ron had eaten more pancakes than humanly possible, we went to the front doors were the twins announced they had gifts for us.

I squealed and Ron jumped up and down like a three year old on Christmas morning. The boys had gotten us each Firebolts!

"Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!" I said as I hugged my brothers.

"We know," they replied as they hugged me back.

I turned to see Ron, but he had already taken off in direction of the lake. We jumped on our brooms and chased after him.

We flew around the lake for hours, no intentions of stopping any time soon. All the while my ring was glowing blue; Joy.

Draco

'incendio' I muttered as I burned the most recent letter from my father.

He would not be able to pick me up from the train station due to urgent 'Dark Lord business'.

I sighed. Ever since my first year at Hogwarts, my father had come to pick me up from platform 9 ¾. But he was no father of mine. I never wanted to be anything like that stupid snake worshiper he calls a Lord.

I scratched Azariah on the neck as she fluttered down to sit on the table.

Since it was Saturday morning, the Great Hall was almost deserted.

I was the only Slytherin, there was a small group of Hufflepuffs, a few RavenClaws, and the Gryffindor table was completely empty. But about 10 minutes earlier, it had been occupied by four Weasleys.

The twins had been levitating a grumpy looking Weasel-King through the doors, as a laughing She-Weasel ran ahead of them.

I had felt a strange drop in the pit of my stomach, but had dismissed it as hunger pains and stuffed my mouth with eggs.

I was currently in my head boy dorm, watching out my window as the Weaselette and the twins zoomed away from a snow covered Ron.

I smirked, but it soon turned into a frown. Ever since the Weasley twins had arrived, I'd been depressed. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I was jealous. I had never been loved. To my parents, I was simply and heir. And seeing the Weasley's sharing such a bond, I realized what I had missed out on my whole life.

Tomorrow, I would return home to another love-less Christmas. A love-less home. I would do whatever the hell it was my father and his bloody Lord wanted, then I would wait to return to Hogwarts. Another boring Christmas here I come.

But first I had some Weasley tormenting to do.

Ginny

As I stretched out on the snowy ground, I looked around me.

Fred and George were soaring through the air gleefully as Ron attempted to pelt them with ice and snowballs. I giggled to myself.

This was perfect. I closed my eyes, I loved the feeling of snowflakes as they danced across my face.

"Ginny, get up."

I opened my eyes to see Ron. But he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze to Malfoy, now only a few feet away from us.

Fred and George had landed and were standing above me. Ron quickly helped me to my feet and we stood in a line, waiting for the approaching Head Boy.

"What do you want, git?" spat Ron.

"10 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting your superiors." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Of coarse I couldn't enjoy a day with my brothers, it was just too good to last.

"And fifty points from Gryffindor from the She-Weasel for flying out of range. I would've thought you'd learned your lesson last time" he smirked again.

"Oh shove off Malfoy," interjected George. "We weren't causing any harm."

"Get a Life," added Fred.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, Weasels. Why don't you go cry to that oaf of a mother and that muggle loving father of yours." Ron was fuming. If this was a cartoon, there would be steam coming out of his ear. I might have laughed had Malfoy not just insulted our parents.

"You little f-" I cut Ron off. That was it, Malfoy had crossed the line.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Do you enjoy ruining other people's fun? Oh wait, of coarse you do, you're a Malfoy! You don't care about anybody but yourself! Do you have no heart whatsoever? Ron and I haven't seen our brothers since the summer and we were enjoying ourselves until you lugged your good-for-nothing ass over here to ruin our Weasley day!" I was losing it, but I didn't care.

"Listen here-" he began.

"I'm not done! You obviously take joy in making other people miserable! And if you can't have something, you ruin it for others! You have no siblings, so you come and ruin our fun! What is the matter with you? Some people were dropped as a baby, you were clearly thrown at a wall!" I was full out screaming by the end. I was breathing hard and my fists were clenched.

I mounted my broom and flew off towards the Quidditch Pitch. I heard three other people kick off the ground behind me and soon we were all flying side by side towards the Pitch, leaving an awestruck Malfoy in our wake.

**A/N What did you think of it? I like when Ginny blows up at Malfoy, what a spitefire she is. Don't worry though, there will be some Draco/Ginny action soon so just be patient with me Don't forget to review!**


	7. Percy, the amazing bird

A/N There should be some Draco/Ginny in the next couple chapters so stay tuned

**Disclaimer: Why can I not own Harry Potter? I don't know. But I don't. **

****dramatic trumpet music** CHAPTER 7; The plan is revealed**

Draco

I had finally finished packing. I had two trunks and Azariah's birdcage. I took a glance around my partially empty Head Boy dorm. My gaze stopped when they came to the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked Blaise.

"Not too long, just seeing if you were ready to head down to the train yet." He replied, muffling a huge yawn.

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed my trunks and headed out the door to join my friend.

We started the hour long trek to Hogwarts and made talk of my duties for the holidays.

"I honestly have no idea Blaise, but knowing my father it is something completely idiotic to gain power. You know how he can be,"

Blaise nodded, "Look at them," he indicated Potter, Granger, the Weasley brothers and the She-Weasel walking a little ways ahead of us. "Potter tries so hard for her," he smirked.

"Yeah," I fake laughed. For some reason I felt sad whenever I saw that group. It was because Blaise was my only friend. And I had never been loved. I knew that, but I would never admit it to myself.

The Weaselette tripped but just before she hit the ground, Potter caught her around the waist. He smiled down at her but she simply thanked him and struggled out of his grasp. A look of disappointment flashed across Potter's face and I smirked. If all else fails, seeing Potter getting rejected could always cheer me up.

"Mate?" Blaise asked as he nudged me in the shoulder.

"What? Yeah?"

"You've been starring at the dream team and company for about five minutes, You ok? You've been down lately." There was a noticeable tone of concern in his voice.

"It's just, I don't know. They have friends, and well, they have love." I muttered the last part quickly and quietly.

Blaise patted me on the shoulder. "I know, but after Hogwarts you can get away from your father and find love. And you'll always have me as a friend."

"Thanks, Blaise." I gave a weak smile and he nodded.

The rest of the walk was silent with the occasional comment. It wasn't awkward though, Blaise and I had known each other for too long for it too be awkward.

We boarded the train just in time to see the show.

"It's a four person compartment, Ginny. We're already squished with the five of us" said Weasel-King.

"I'll come with you," volunteered Potter, making his way out of the compartment.

"No, its fine Harry," and she walked down the train and opened a new compartment.

Potter, looking rather put out, sulkily made his way back to his gang. Blaise and I looked for seats, but all of them were full. Except for one, which only contained one person.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"Well, seeing as there are no other compartments available, we were planning on sitting here." I said.

She sighed, and moved over so that she was looking out the window. She looked, sad.

"Look, er, I'm sorry about what I said, yesterday," I muttered. Not wanting to spend eight hours in awkward silence.

She glanced at me, then back out the window. It was raining, which fit her depressed look. All we needed was some violin music and it would be the perfect scene. I smirked to myself, earning an eyebrow raise from Blaise. I just shook my head and he nodded.

"What's that you're reading?" Asked Blaise,

The She-Weasel glanced at me, then at Blaise. "Uhh, it's just some pictures of this year, Colin made it for me."

"Could I see it?" Blaise prompted.

She hesitated, "Uh, yeah sure." She handed the book to Blaise and went back to her depressing window gazing. I looked over at the book as Blaise turned the pages.

It was what looked like a photo album, with a thick black leather cover. There was a note on the inside of the cover,

_Ginny, you are an amazing friend. Here are some pictures of our sixth year so far. Merry Christmas!_

_Colin_

On each page there was a picture with a caption, this obviously had taken a lot of effort.

_Ginny and Harry, lovebirds! _A picture of Ginny sitting in Harry's lap on the fountain looking into each other's eyes, after a minute the two started laughing.

_Ginevra Weasley, all star Quidditch. _Ginny flying upside-down to avoid me in a Quidditch match. I smirked at this one.

There was no caption to the next picture, just Ginny sitting alone under the tree by the lake. All of a sudden the twins jumped out from behind the tree and Ginny screeched.

There were pictures of Ginny with her brothers, Granger, Potter and other friends. But the very last picture made my stomach drop.

_The Weasleys _was the caption. The twins, Weasel-King and Ginny were flying in a line. I recognized this to be yesterday, after what I said. To anybody else, it would look like family bonding. But I could see the hurt in all of their eyes.

Blaise handed the book back to Ginny and she put it on the seat beside her.

Blaise and I talked, while the Weaselette stayed silent and looking out the window.

After about three hours, she seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Do you think she's really asleep?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get something from the trolley." And with that he left, leaving me and the She-Weasel.

A piece of fiery red hair had fallen in her face, I reached out to brush it behind her ear, but stopped my hand in mid-air. What was I doing?

Ginny The train stopped with a jerk and my eyes fluttered open, I suppressed a yawn and stretched my arms out in front of me.

I looked out the window, it was no longer raining.

As students started getting off of the train, I couldn't help but smile. I could see my parents along with Bill, Charlie and Percy standing there. I stood up to leave the compartment, but in my rush to see my family, tripped.

I braced myself for the impact of the ground again. I looked up to once again find myself in the arms of Malfoy.

"Second time running, Little Weasel." He smirked, referring to the night Harry broke up with me.

"Thanks" I muttered, blushing.

I ran off the train and straight to my family. I spotted my other three brothers and collapsed into Bill's open arms.

"Ginny!" He yelled as he crushed me in a hug.

I giggled. "I see you still haven't cut your hair?"

Bill groaned. "Mom has already badgered me enough about my hair, not to mention the earring."

Bill was tall, with long red hair touching his shoulders. He had a tooth of some sort hanging on an earring on his right ear. Mom always bothered him about them.

I laughed again "Oh, you know I love it" I replied hugging him again. Bill was by far my favourite brother.

"Come on guys, let's get home" Mom announced. We all walked over to the floo section of the platform, talking and laughing about this Christmas.

We flooed to the Burrow, one by one. It was going to b crowded this year. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mom, Dad and me. But I didn't mind. The more the merrier, I guess.

I was the last to floo home, I took a final glance around the platform, and a pair of stormy grey eyes found mine. A look of sadness filled their stormy irises. I quickly grabbed some floo powder, and yelled "The Burrow" before stepping into the fireplace.

"Oh, there you are Gin, we were getting a bit worried." Announced Percy as I stepped into the living room.

I hugged him. And he stumbled backwards a bit before pulling free.

"That is no way to greet a professional ministry official!" he said sternly.

"Oh cheer up Perce," said Fred.

"It's Christmas dear brother," joined George.

"Have a peppermint" They chorused, handing a red candy to Percy.

"Uh, Thanks." He said before putting the candy in his mouth and walking upstairs.

"Ok, what did you give him?" I asked the twins, trying to stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"What do you mean?" asked George innocently.

"Is it now a crime to give your brother a treat on Christmas?" asked Fred.

I rolled my eyes and gave them each a playful shove. There was a scream and Percy came flying down the stairs. Literally. Percy had sprouted two large yellow wings and a fat orange beak.

"_Squak! Squak!" _

I burst out laughing as the twins high-fived whispering "Yes!"

This Christmas was going to be so great. I walked into the kitchen and sat beside an amused looking Harry, and a laughing Ron. Hermione was trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. I smiled. I couldn't wish for anything more.

Draco

I walked into my father's study, and sat in a large red leather chair.

"Father," I nodded I in greeting. "You wanted a word?"

"Yes, well as you know, the Dark Lord has a request of you. You shall complete the task no questions asked. Here is what you must do,"

One hour later…

I slammed my door. What a selfish idiot! I couldn't believe it.

I collapsed on my bed, covering my face with my now sweaty palms. I was to kidnap Ginevra Weasley.

I owled Blaise and walked into my private library. I had a lot of thinking to do. The Death Eaters were going on raid tomorrow night and I was to bring her back without fail.

I guess I was wrong about this Christmas being boring.


	8. Kidnapping at midnight

**A/N Are you pumped? I'm pumped. Let's do this. *intense music* I wish music played during epic parts of my life. Like, imagine you're running down a street. Now imagine you're running down a street with Usher playing in the background. Which sounds more epic? If you chose running down a street with no music, then you are a loser and have no life. Enjoy **

**Sorry for the long wait on updating, this chapter is long to make it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why must you keep reminding me of my epic failure?**

**CHAPTER 8; Kidnapping at midnight**

Ginny

Knock, knock, knock.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. The knocking sounded again. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the covers over my head. But it was no use. The door swung open and Fred and George strode in.

"Hello dear sister," Fred said in an annoyingly cheery voice. How could anyone be this happy in the morning?

"Go away," I moaned and rolled over again.

"Can't do that, sweet Ginevra," sing-songed George. God I hated morning people. Why must I live with morning people?

"Oh come on Ginny, it's Charlie's birthday!" Fred pouted.

"We were gonna go eat breakfast,"

"Then go play Quidditch,"

"Quidditch?" I asked in a dull tone.

"Yes, it's where we fly around on brooms and try and score goals,"

"While two others are trying to attack you with bludgers,"

"All the while the seeker is trying to find the snitch,"

"Screw off." I muttered as I covered my head with my blankets.

"Language Ginevra," said Fred.

They then did one of the most dangerous things to do to me when I don't want to get up, they ripped off my covers.

I shot up in bed and in a second had my wand pointed at George's head.

He merely laughed in unison with Fred. I gave a frustrated sigh and stood up. I stretched my arms out in front of me and, after hearing a satisfying crack from my back, made my way to the bathroom. Shooting my brothers each icy glares from over my shoulder.

I ignored their laughter and closed the bathroom door behind me. I quickly stripped and placed my ring on top of my clothes. I started shivering from the cold air against my bar skin and turned on the water.

I took a glance in the mirror. My hair had turned a deep red, unlike last year's bright orange (the Weasley custom). Bill and I both took on the deep red after Mom, while my other brothers had the orange, after Dad. My freckles had faded a bit, not as vibrant and obvious. And the gap between my two front teeth had closed up from my fourth year. I smiled. I liked my appearance, I knew I wasn't gorgeous, but I didn't mind.

I stepped into the warm spray and mauled over the memories about my year so far. I had certainly become closer with Luna, I considered her, Hermione and Colin my closest friends. Potions was… interesting. I thought back to one class in particular.

"Now," began Snape's monotone speech "You may begin your potion. The instructions are on the board, you will be marked on effort, correctness and partnership." With a wave of his wand, the lights dimmed and we all began brewing our potions.

"_Ok Red, this potion seems easy enough, do you want to chop or measure?" Blaise asked me (he had asked me to call him by his first name, but for some reason I was still 'Red')_

"_I'll chop," I said as I grabbed a knife and started cutting up ingredients. Blaise and I had become friends over the past months, figuring it was easier than fighting the whole class. But this was only in potions; out in the halls or on the grounds, he still taunted me with his friends. _

_I wasn't really paying attention; instead I was talking with Blaise. All of a sudden, a sharp pain swept through my left arm. I looked down and gasped. There was blood gushing out of my arm! Blaise's eyes grew wide and he ran up to Snape's desk._

_All the while I was feeling dizzy. All I could remember was a glint platinum blond and steely grey._

After I woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later, I had made my way back to Gryffindor common room. Everyone had been worried, especially the gold trio. But after reassuring everyone that I was fine, I went up to bed.

The next day in Potions, Blaise had explained to me that when Malfoy noticed me, he had scooped me up and ran from the room.

I had been confused at why Malfoy would take me, but dismissed it. Why put too much thought into it anyway? Snape had probably asked him or something. Or maybe it was because he was Head Boy?

I was startled from my musings as the water started to run cold. I quickly rinsed my hair and hopped out of the shower, drying quickly. I slipped my ring back on my finger, which immediately started glowing green.

I scurried into my room and got dressed for the day. It was Charlie's birthday breakfast this morning. I put on a simple purple jumper along with a pair of worn blue jeans.

After being seated between Ron and Percy, we began eating. Charlie had gotten a few books on dragons, (two from Bill, one from Ron) a new quill set (Percy) dragon hide gloves (from Harry and Hermione) a couple joke candies (Fred and George) and I got him a necklace with a small red dragon on it. I had saved up my money to buy a bracelet, but got Charlie the necklace instead. And the birthday breakfast was from Mom and Dad.

After we finishes eating, Ron had mumbled something about Quidditch and made his way out to the clearing behind our house. Soon followed by the rest of us.

The game was pretty unfair in my opinion; Ron, Harry, Fred, George and I were all on a team. We had all played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, leaving Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fleur and Hermione. We won all of the five games played. After we were all completely frozen to our broom, Mom called us in for hot chocolate.

We ate lunch and played more Quidditch. Then we ate supper and cake, then played more Quidditch. The teams switched up every couple games to give the non-Quidditch players a chance to be on a winning team. Harry's team one most of the games, except one where I beat him as seeker. He was did not look pleased, but congratulated me with a hug none the less.

Our night consisted mostly of Quidditch and hot chocolate. I was loving every moment of it.

Draco

I was pacing back and forth in my chambers. Waiting for Blaise. After he got the letter, he said he would come too, and help me get her here safely without letting the other Death Eaters touch her.

My father's plan was simple enough. Capture the girl to lure in the Order.

There was a 'Pop!' and Blaise was standing in front of my bed, dressed in black Death Eater robes, same as me. He held a silver mask in his hand.

"It'll be alright, mate." He said noticing the anxious expression that must have been on my face.

" I don't know if it will be," I said honestly.

"DRACO!" I heard my father bellow from floors bellow. I sighed and grabbed my mask from my dresser. I put it on and headed for the door. I turned to see that Blaise had done the same.

He nodded. "I'll be there with you the whole time, let's do this."

I opened the door and together we made our way down the grand staircase to join the group of about 30 Death Eaters, all wearing black robes and silver masks.

"Ok, you all know the plan. Don't touch Potter, don't kill anyone. We are there for the girl, and only the girl. We distract the Order until Draco and Blaise get into the house, then we retreat." He turned to me and Blaise. "You two are to hid until night, then bring her back here when everyone else is asleep. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a series of "yes" as heads nodded. We made our way to the front yard of the Manor.

"We apparate on three, all together, or the plan is pointless" My father yelled.

"One," my palms started sweating. "Two," I looked over at Blaise who gave a reassuring nod. The clock struck midnight. "Three!" Everyone apparated as one.

I opened my eyes to see a tall crooked house, but I couldn't stare for long. There was fighting everywhere. The Weasleys, along with Granger and Potter, seemed to have been in the middle of a Quidditch game.

But now they were all on their feet, wands drawn and duelling.

"Ginny run!" I heard Potter bellow. I looked to see the She-Weasel being pushed aside by Potter from duelling with Goyle.

"RUN!" he yelled at her. Blaise gave me a sharp nudge in the ribs and we chased after her as she ran towards the house. She made it to the door and rushed inside. There was no one else in the house; everyone was fighting out in the yard.

I caught a glimpse of red, and we silently followed her up six flights of stairs. We watched from the staircase as she entered a room that I guessed to be her bedroom.

"We need to hide," whispered Blaise from a stair above me.

I nodded. "I saw a couple cupboards downstairs," I whispered back. We made our way back down the many stairs and we clambered into the cupboard, partially hidden by the couch and bookshelves.

We heard many loud cracks, "They're leaving," Blaise muttered.

We waited for about ten minutes before a door was heard opening. I peeked out the little crack of our hiding place's door to see the Weasleys along with Granger and Potter enter the room. My anger rose as I saw Potter. But I kept quiet, for they were all seated either on the couch or around the room we were hiding in. If we failed this mission, father would not be pleased.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" I heard the Weasel king ask. I rolled my eyes at his dumbness.

"I don't know," muttered Potter. "But they obviously came here for something, is everyone here?" he asked as he glanced around the room.

"Somebody go get Ginny!" said Granger in a panicked tone. The twins obeyed her orders and ran up the stairs, moments later returning with the She-Weasel behind them.

Mr. Weasley spoke after everyone was accounted for. "I saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Knott." He said in a strong voice.

"Goyle was there," added Ginny.

"I duelled Snape, Lestrange, Flint and Pucey." Announced Potter in a gloating tone, obviously proud at the statement.

"I think Greengrass was there, but I'm not sure," muttered Granger.

"Malfoy was there." Said Ron, trying to control his temper. "Him and Zabini. I saw them running towards Ginny before she made it to the house."

My breath caught in my throat and I glanced over at Blaise. He held a finger up to his lips and kept watching out the little crack.

Everyone continued to list off all the Death Eaters who were fighting, just as Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Well everyone is gone now, so we don't need to worry," interrupted Mrs. Weasley as she came out of the kitchen, her plump form carrying in a tray of steaming tea.

"I just don't understand." Muttered Mr. Weasley. "Why would they come and not take anything,"

"They didn't try to touch me," added Scar-Head.

"Let's not worry about it, I'm tired and going to bed." Announced the She-Weasel. She then proceeded to dole out hugs and kisses to everyone before saying 'Goodnight' and making her way upstairs.

We waited in the little cupboard for what seemed like hours, before everyone else had said their goodnights and made their ways to bed.

"Let's go," I whispered and Blaise and I exited the cupboard and tip toed up to the room we had seen the Weaselette in earlier.

I looked both ways, making sure no one was there, before turning the handle and entering her room. She was standing at her window, long red hair skimming her waist as she gazed out into the night. She looked carefree and peaceful and I felt a sickening feeling form in the pit of my stomach at what I was about to do.

She was wearing pyjama shorts and a tank top, as she brushed her red locks. She hadn't noticed us yet.

I looked at Blaise who nodded and we walked up silently behind the Weaselette. I grabbed her from around the waist and she screamed.

I quickly made way for the door but it flew open to reveal Potter, Weasley and Granger. Their eyes opened wide as they rushed towards us, wands at the ready.

I turned and made for the window, Blaise cast a spell and the glass shattered before we jumped out. It was a long drop, but we landed in a garden full on bushes. I quickly got up and we started running towards the woods.

The Weaselette was crying and screaming, "Harry!" She yelled, "Harry help me!" She was struggling out of my grasp, but being so little it did nothing to help her situation.

I turned to see Potter chasing after us at full speed, followed suite by Granger and the rest of the Weasleys. "Shit," I muttered as we made a break for the forest.

"Harry please!" she wailed.

"Ginny!" he cried back, "Ginny I'm coming!"

"Oh no you're not," I heard Blaise mutter from beside me. He shot a stunning spell behind him and missed Potter by an inch. Spells started flying past us until I heard Granger "Stop! You might hit Ginny!"

"Help me!" the She-Weasel cried and final time, struggling again.

"Now!" shouted Blaise and we disapparated.

Ginny struggled, still crying hard as we walked in the front doors of Malfoy Manor and were greeted by cheers and applause. I felt that same sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I saw the looks of lust in all of their eyes as they turned their gazes to Ginny.

"Put her down," Father ordered, I obliged. She stood there, looking panicked. She backed against the wall and reached in her pocket franticly, tears started pouring down her cheeks once more.

The Death Eaters laughed and my father smiled wickedly. "Now, now, Ginevra, no need to cry," he mocked as he traced her cheek with his knuckles.

She jerked away "Don't touch me!" she sneered.

My Father just laughed. "Nice work Draco, you will not be punished." I felt like I was going to be sick. He walked over and removed Blaise's masks and mine as the youngest Weasley looked at us; horror etched onto her every feature.

"Bella, summon the Dark Lord." He demanded. Bellatrix Lestange cackled as she pulled back the sleeve on her left arm and pressed her finger into the dark mark that had been burned into her flesh. Almost instantly, Voldemort himself stood before Ginny.

"Well, done Draco, well done indeed," he mused. "You are all dismissed. I would like to have a word with Ginevra here," he looked at her and a small smile curved onto his lipless mouth.

Blaise and I returned to my chambers and I threw my mask on the floor.

"What have I done?" I muttered.

"It's alright, they won't kill her," Blaise tried to comfort me but I could see the doubt and worry in his eyes.

Just then an ear-piercing scream echoed from floors bellow us.

I looked at Blaise; we shared a look of horror.

Ginny

Voldemort grabbed my chin with his hand and I let out a whimper. He smiled.

"What do you want with me, Tom?" I asked trying to be brave.

"Why so scared, Ginevra. We were good friends in your first year at Hogwarts, don't you remember?" Instantly images of the Chamber filled my mind, causing me to cry harder.

"Yes, that's right, just remember," he squeezed my chin hard and vivid memories of Tom Riddle and the possessive diary infiltrated my sight. I screamed.

Voldemort cackled. "Lucius!" he yelled. Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorway. "Take her away" and with that I was handed off the Lucius.

"Let me go!" I screamed. Lucius gripped my upper arms and drug me into an empty dungeon cell. I was tossed on the cold, stone floor as the wooden door slammed shut.

I curled up in a ball in the corner, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them tight. I cried for what seemed like hours.

"Harry," I murmured into my knees. "Harry help me,"

The large oak doors opened, but I wasn't paying attention. It was there that I fell into an uneasy sleep. Or unconsciousness, I wasn't really sure.

**A/N *Hedwig's theme* **


	9. Draco's realizatoins

**A/N I'm so so so so so so sorry for the wait! Writer's block can really be a burden, I've written and rewritten this story so many times, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. FML.**

CHAPTER 9 (at last!); Draco's realization

Draco Malfoy; sexy beast 3

"I feel awful," I said as I paced the length of my room. Blaise sat on my large four-poster bed one hand on his face the other on his lap.

"Yeah, so do I. But you need to stop pacing before you wear a hole in that carpet!" he scolded.

I sighed and collapsed on a green couch in front of the fireplace. I sighed again.

"What should we do?" I asked.

Blaise just shrugged his broad shoulders without looking over at me. "I don't know but this isn't going to be a walk in the park,"

There was a knock on the door and I froze. I looked over at Blaise and he looked up at me for the first time since we had gotten back to my room. He nodded towards the door and I could see the worry and guilt swimming in his amber eyes.

As I made my way over to the door, I hid my fear, pain and worry under a mask of calm. I had been taught at a very early age to hide my emotions, emotions were for the weak, I had been told.

It was easy to hide something when it has been beaten into you since you were seven years of age. I could hide my emotions and feelings from everyone. Except Blaise, he had taught me that emotions were ok. He had brought them out from hiding. And it's thanks to him that I didn't turn out like my father; a heartless bastard, with no mercy whatsoever.

Speaking of the devil, I opened the door and came face to face with my father. He looked down on me with his steely grey eyes, identical to mine.

"Father," I bowed my head in greeting.

"Well done, Draco." He praised, this surprised me. I can't remember the last visit to my room that did not end in a beating. I just hoped I hadn't spoken too soon. "You have not failed me."

I smirked, but was careful not to be too arrogant with him; he knew some pretty fierce torturing spells.

He smirked in return. "Yes, well as reward, she shall stay with you. Think of her as your new mistress," His smirk grew and he snapped his fingers.

One of our many house elves appeared and bowed so low its nose touched the floor. "Inky is here to serve master. What is it master wishes?"

"The girl in the dungeons, bring her up." My father commanded. The small elf cowered before my father, and with a loud 'crack!' apparated to the dungeons.

My father turned back to me, "Enjoy your reward." He said with a smirk before leaving. This statement made my stomach lurch. How could he think that way?

Inky the house elf suddenly reappeared with what looked like an unconscious She-Weasel in its arms. It seemed to be struggling against her weight, so I bent down and took her. Inky bowed low for the second time and left.

I closed my door and turned to Blaise, I looked at him in panic. He stood up and quickly made his way over to me.

"What are you going to do with her?" he asked.

"I don't know! I mean, I know what I'm supposed to do with her," I shuddered at the thought of taking advantage of the small, defenceless girl in my arms. Sure, I'd slept with lots of girls before. I was the Slytherin Sex God for crying out loud! But all of those girls were whores, none of them as meek and innocent as Ginny Weasley.

"But you know as well as I do that not even you could do that mate," Blaise patted me on the shoulder before saying, "Father will be getting annoyed, if you need me, just owl." I watched him leave before looking down at the small girl cradled in my arms.

"Why me?" I muttered while walking over to my bed. She stirred in her sleep as I started laying her down on my bed and cuddled closer to me, burying her face in my chest.

I sighed and sat down, the She-Weasel still cradled in my arms. She looked troubled, even as she slept and I felt an immense pile of guilt form in my stomach. This was my fault, but I had had no choice in the matter.

If I had refused the mission, my loyalty would have been questioned and had Moldy Voldy for some reason not killed me, my father surely would have. I would have a lot of explaining to do when she woke up.

I rolled her off my chest and moved away. She immediately curled up into a ball and a single tear rolled down her cheek. I went to wipe it away but was reminded of the day on the train when I went to fix her hair. I reeled my hand away but stopped.

I looked down at her. This girl, I had been raised to hate, told that she was nothing but a blood traitor. Compared to the Malfoys, she was dirt. But as I stared, I realized something. She truly was beautiful, even in her troubled unconscious form. Her flaming red hair flowing out behind her, the light dusting of freckles sprinkled across her face and shoulders, the light tint of pink in her pale cheeks.

I ignored the part of me that wanted me to leave her, the part that had been beaten into me since I was a little boy, and wiped the tear from her cheek with the pad of my thumb. I would help her, I would explain what happened. But I would absolutely not let myself fall for her.

I knew it would be hard, seeing her everyday for who knew how long. Almost every boy in her year and a few in mine had at some point developed even the smallest of likings to the Weaselette. She was not only very attractive, but from what I'd heard from Blaise, she was nice, funny, sweet and generous. She always put others before her, and for a moment I admired that. According to my father it was 'Malfoys first'.

But no, it would be too dangerous, for me as well as her.

A/N it's short, yes I know. But I thought it'd be better than nothing. I have an idea for the next chapter but my parents insisted on going to our cottage for the nest two weeks, were there is no Internet. So hopefully as soon as I get back I can type it up and have it posted.

Please leave a review with that handy-dandy little review button down there and let me know what you think! Sorry if it's not amazing, but I really wanted to get a chapter up before I left.

Any suggestions are greatly appreciated! Leave them in your review or PM me! Happy reading!


	10. Trust is a strong word

**A/N Dear readers, thank you so much for your amazing reviews and messages! I'm so glad you like my story, this is the first story I've written that's actually gotten somewhere, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Maybe someday, (doubt it) but that day is not today.**

**As I was lying in my bed the second night at my cottage, I went over that day in my head. Boring, there is never anything to do at my cottage so I got this brilliant idea to write chapter 10! **

**Chapter 10; Trust is a strong word**

Ginny

I stretched my arms out in front of me in bed and gave a huge yawn. What a horrible dream I had been having, good thing it was just a dream.

I rolled over and to my utter surprise felt someone sleeping next to me. I peeled open my eyes and screamed at what awaited my vision.

Draco Malfoy woke with a start, his eyes flying open and sitting up bolt right.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I screamed.

He only raised an eyebrow and I glanced around the room for the first time. But I did not see my light pink walls, or my faded purple curtains, or my old wooden desk. I was not in my room at all, I was in Malfoy Manor!

I screamed again at this sudden realization and Malfoy covered his ears. "Stop that screaming would you?" he grumbled.

The previous night came flooding back to me in a start, leaving me with the uneasy feeling of light-headedness. It had not been a dream at all.

"It was real," I muttered as I glanced around the vast room, "It wasn't a dream," I suddenly remembered whom I was sharing a bed with and quickly scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. I glanced around the room for the door, and when I spotted two large mahogany rectangles, I made a break for it.

"Weasley! No, wait!" I heard Malfoy yell as he too, ran to the doors.

I turned the brass knob and raced down the long, dimly light hallway. I hadn't in the slightest idea of where I was going, but anywhere was better than with the boy who had just kidnapped me.

I turned left and flew down several flights of marble stairs until I came to a large room, filled with Death Eaters. I stopped dead, all the blood in my body running cold as they all turned their gazes towards me, and, as if on cue, they all smiled lustfully. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, a wicked grin playing on his angular face.

"Lost are we?" he drawled, making me shudder. He started towards me but I turned and ran in the opposite direction until I came to door, this one seemingly led outside.

I opened it and ran as fast as I could through knee-high snow, this proved not to be the smartest plan as I was wearing summer pyjamas and was barefoot. My feet quickly went numb as I tore through the frozen lands. I ran straight ahead until I came to a small clearing of trees.

I stopped and hid behind a fat tree to try and catch my breath. It was almost hard to breath in the crisp, frosty air so I slumped down against the trunk and into the deep snow. My teeth were chattering and my fingers and toes had started to turn blue. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I heard a branch snap from behind me and whipped around out of my hiding spot to face Lucius Malfoy, yet again. He was still wearing that evil smile that gave me chills. Actually, the chills might have been from the ridged cold weather, I wasn't really sure.

"Come now, Ginevra, aren't you cold?" he mocked. Another set of footsteps alerted me to his son's arrival. "Ah, Draco, perhaps you could explain to me why dear Ginny here is out in the cold?" he asked as he looked down on his son. It didn't have the same intimidating effect it did on others because Draco was only and inch or too shorter than this evil man. 

"Sorry father, it's my fault. It won't happen again." He responded coolly. I backed up against another tree and sunk back down, putting my head on my knees trying to get warm.

"Very well." With a nod to his son and an added smirk in my direction, Lucius Malfoy strode back to the looming Manor.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice trembling from both fear and the cold morning air.

Malfoy sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "Why don't you come back inside and I can explain?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you kidnapped me!" I shouted, I could feel my temper rising now; I made no effort to stop it.

"Weasley, don't be stupid, you're freezing!"

"I am not" I retorted, but my body disagreed as it gave a long shiver and my teeth started chattering again.

"Come on, you're going to get sick, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I'm not wasting anymore time out here," he said calmly, though I could tell he was getting frustrated with my stubbornness.

I gave a loud 'humph.' and turned around. Without missing a beat I was picked up into the air and flung over Malfoy's shoulder as he started to trek back to the Manor, my weight seeming to be nothing to him.

"Put me down! Put me down right now!" I demanded as I punched his back. He ignored me and started to whistle. I kept punching but seeing as it got me nowhere, I gave a dramatic sigh and gave into the fact that he was not going to comply with my wishes.

He carried me in through the back doors, through the front room of smirking Death Eaters and up the marble stairs to the room I had awoken in. He sat me down on the bed and I immediately stood up and backed up against a wall.

Draco

Backed up against my dark green walls, she looked scared, and I felt that same guilty feeling creep back into my stomach. I sighed before saying, "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you,"

"Says the boy who kidnapped me from my family," she snarled back.

"Look Weasley, for some twisted reason, my father ordered me to kidnap you. It was either that or die. So, logically, I chose to do his bidding. I didn't want you getting hurt, you need to trust me or he'll figure out that I'm actually trying to help you. " I didn't tell her the real reason she was here, for fear that she'd flip out even more than I knew she was going to.

"And why should I believe anything you're telling me right now? Let alone trust you?" she questioned, raising her slim, red eyebrows.

"Well, the fact that I just saved you from my father and haven't raped you should be proof enough." I drawled casually and by the look on her face, my tone took her by surprise.

"Rape me? Why on earth would you do that?" she asked, raising her voice. Oh god, here comes the flip out.

"Oh right, er, you see," I started feeling very sheepish, "since I brought you back here without fail-"

"Kidnapped me," she corrected, earning a glare.

"-brought you back without fail" I continued, "my father, sort of, gave you to me?" I ended in a question.

For a moment there was silence, and I hoped that she might understand my situation, but no such luck appealed to me. "WHAT!" she screeched. "So let me get this straight, you kidnap me from my friends and family, throw me in a dungeon cell overnight and when I finally wake up from being unconscious, I'm told that I belong to someone? To be someone's sex slave? I am not some possession to be given away!" She shouted, "I have a family! I have friends! I have a life that you so thoughtfully stole me from! Do you have any idea how worried they probably are right now? It was my brother's birthday for crying out loud! I just-" I cut her off with a quick silencing charm, but I regretted it with the look she shot me. Just like that she had gone from meek and scared to fiery and bold.

She folded her arms and looked up defiantly. She really could be stubborn when she wanted too.

"Weasley, I know that you're upset with me but there's nothing I can do! If I help you escape my father will know it was me, and kill us both. 'Mercy' is not in my father's vocabulary." I explained, "Now, if you stop screeching like a banshee, I can explain what I plan to do. Then maybe I can get you some food or something," I shrugged.

She uncrossed her arms and stepped down from her defensive stance and I removed the silencing charm, and to my relief, her next words where calm and composed. Or as composed as a Weasley could be anyway, "Well?" she asked. "What is this miraculous plan of yours then, hm?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you could just go along with it until I can get you home safely."

"You want me to pretend to be your whore." She said bluntly.

"Well, yeah." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Malfoy, why am I here?" she asked. This statement took me a little by surprise, but I answered without missing a beat all the same.

"I already told you that my father-"

"Don't play stupid. I know you know. Otherwise you wouldn't have been the one to get me."

Figuring I was going to have to tell her sooner or later, I sat down on the bed and patted the space next to me. She hesitated but sat down all the same, leaving a good distance between the two of us.

I then proceeded to tell her everything I knew about my father's plans. To lure in the order so the Dark Lord could murder Scar-head.

When I finished, she just sat there, awestruck, as it seemed. And when she finally spoke, she sounded frail and weak. "Y-you won't let that happen though, will you?"

"I don't want it to happen anymore than you do. Not because I like Potter or anything, but because if he dies, there will be no one to finish Him off, leaving me prisoner in this hell of a life forever." At the look of confusion in her eyes, I started to explain how I hated my father as much as I did Voldemort.

"He is a cruel bastard with no feelings. He'd kill me if I wasn't his only heir." I told her how he beats me and my mother and tortures our prisoners for fun when he's bored. That he had given her to me because he thought I was the same, that I would want to take advantage of her in her weaker state, because it's something he would do.

I told her about my childhood, the 'Malfoys first' idea and all my father's stupid beliefs about muggles and mudbloods.

By the end she had tears in her eyes and I knew there was no turning back. She was the only person I'd ever opened up to except Blaise. "Blaise taught me that emotions were ok, and it's because of him that I didn't turn out like my father." I told her, "It's because of him that I didn't rape you last night, and it's because of him that I'm going to help you."

What she did next was what I had least expected, she leaned over and hugged me. It was awkward, I wasn't used to hugging people. But she didn't seem to notice as she wrapped her arms around my middle and sobbed. Not sure what to do, I hesitantly put my arms around her back and waited for her to stop, but that didn't seem like anytime soon.

After about ten minutes she looked up at me, "I am going to help you." She declared. "We can stop him together," she explained. "We can end this," as she looked up at me with watery brown eyes, I saw the fear fade away and be replaced by something else; hope.

A/N Sorry if Draco is a little OOC there, but this is my story and I decided that he was going to have a sentimental breakdown. So I hope you liked it! Please review and make me a happy author!


End file.
